


PDA

by LittleMissRainbow



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Dressing Room, Hormones, M/M, Public Display of Affection, does it count as voyeurism if they're not having sex, oh whatever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 02:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4204758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissRainbow/pseuds/LittleMissRainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hormones are running high among the volleymaniacs and Daichi’s there to see them all happen.</p><p>Or where Sawamura gets premature grays because nobody knows how to control themselves anymore.</p><p>(will be adding tags as the story progresses)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shit's about to go down

**Author's Note:**

> this all started because i wanted to bully Daichi-san a little. what else would stress him out other than a couple of rowdy teenagers acting their age?
> 
> this is an obvious abuse of power. i apologize for absolutely nothing.
> 
> (On a side note, this fic won't be that long. I'll keep you guys posted if anything changes.)

 

**PROLOGUE**

Of course, this wasn’t _really_ when it all started. If anything, everything has been going on for quite some time now.

No; this is the story of how one Sawamura Daichi, esteemed captain and fearless leader of Karasuno’s volleyball team, got tangled up into the intricacies of the relationships of his dear colleagues.

In retrospect, he supposed he should have seen this coming. The signs were there: the lasting looks, the small gestures, the sentimental declarations, the little finger touches—all of that and more. But it seemed as if his psyche went out of its way to get him to _look_ the other way and made excuses for him so that he wouldn’t be able to connect the dots. Perhaps his instincts knew that if he read too much into them—or rather, _accurately_ read what they really were about—he wouldn’t be able to handle it.

However, it seemed fate has other plans for him.

If it didn’t, then Daichi wouldn’t be standing there, both his jaw and his mind unhinged, as he watched the scene unfold before his very eyes.

 


	2. There are just some things you shouldn’t do in dressing rooms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daichi just wanted to do some shopping. Why'd they have to make it so hard?
> 
> [In the case of the Trash King and his lovely Iwa-chan.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let the torture begin
> 
> mwahahahahahahaha~
> 
> UnBeta'd. I don't like blaming my laptop, so all mistakes are mine.

 

**CHAPTER ONE**

If there was anyone Daichi would blame for all of this, he’d blame Oikawa—and he knew for sure that Iwaizumi would agree with him.

It was a bright Sunday morning. There were minimal chances of rain that day and a lot of people were at the mall. Kids ran everywhere, giggling as their mothers chatted with their friends. Grandmas and grandpas were lounging by the fountain chairs, seemingly lulled the cacophony of little babies crying and the sound of footsteps walking back and forth under the glare of the sun. Teenagers wandered aimlessly around the mall, either in groups or in pairs, checking the latest trends and snacking from the food stands.

Daichi kept a leisurely pace as he walked along the busy shopping center. A few short hours ago, his mother insisted that he buy his own clothes alone—something about it being time to learn how to manage his own money.

“You’re already in your third year of high school,” she said as she pulled his unresisting father out of the door, a spa coupon tightly clutched between her fingers. “You should learn how to take care of yourself already.” She gave Daichi a triumphant smile—however to whom it was really directed, he could only guess—before they took off. She didn’t even give him a chance to complain, let alone wish them a happy trip.

He invited Suga earlier, but apparently his relatives were visiting for the weekend and he couldn’t go. He was really apologetic, too—so much that he sounded like he really wanted to go. Daichi couldn’t even find it in him to tease the guy about his “volunteered” role as his unruly little cousins’ babysitter.

He thought of asking Asahi to come with him, but the thought of hanging out with him without Suga as a buffer made him change his mind. Who would help him hide the body if he finally snapped?

“Well, if it isn’t Karasuno’s Captain-kun~”

A sleek voice from behind caused him to turn around. It was Aobajousai’s famed captain and ace—Oikawa looking like a runway model and Iwaizumi looking like he didn’t want to be there. They looked fairly leisurely, a comfortable aura emanating from the two—a stark difference from how they were usually on court.

Oikawa gave him his trademark swoon-inducing smile. “Fancy seeing you here,” he said as Daichi and Iwaizumi exchanged silent greetings. He peeked around his broad shoulders. “Is Refreshing-kun with you?”

He thought for a moment. “You mean Suga?” He shook his head. “No, I’m here alone.”

For some reason, Oikawa looked surprised. Was it really unusual that he wasn’t with Sugawara?

“His relatives were visiting so he had to stay home,” Daichi added as an afterthought.

“Eh… I see.”

Daichi mentally scratched his head and decided that it was only polite to reciprocate and ask about them. “So, are you guys out shopping, too?” This would’ve been way easier if Suga _were_ with him.

“Kind of,” Iwaizumi replied before Oikawa interrupted, hanging off on his shoulders and tilting his head cutely on top of his ace’s head.

The setter flashed him a cheeky look. “Iwa-chan and I are on a date~”

What?

Iwaizumi shook him off and smacked him on the head. “Shut up, Trashykawa!” he yelled as Oikawa whined at him. Daichi saw Iwaizumi’s cheeks flame in an interesting shade of red.

This was when his internal signals should’ve gone off.

They didn’t.

Daichi chuckled good-naturedly. “You guys are really close, aren’t you?”

“Of course!” Oikawa looked affronted that he would think otherwise. He put his arm around a still disgruntled Iwaizumi. “We’re partners forever!”

Iwaizumi snorted. “I could barely believe that I managed to tolerate you all these years. How could I put up with an idiot like you forever?”

“How mean, Iwa-chan! You say that, but you know you can’t live without me~”

“Why don’t I try killing you now and see if that’s true, Shittykawa?”

“So mean!”

Daichi started chuckling again, albeit with a hint of exasperation. Just watching them interact exhausted him. They reminded him of his grandfather and grandmother bickering about who gets control over the remote whenever they come to visit. He suddenly felt pity for the players of Aobajousai’s volleyball team who had to see this manzai act every single day.

Before Iwaizumi could hurl another creative insult spliced with Oikawa’s name, Daichi quickly excused himself—still polite, of course; Suga would have his head—and headed to the department store, the sound of Seijoh’s main players squabbling vanishing as he turned into the corner.

 

* * *

 

 

Shopping by himself has its merits, he realized.

Without his mother looking over his shoulder and sneaking oddly patterned sweaters and itchy slacks into his basket, he was free to pick whatever he wanted and nobody was going to say no. Plus, he wouldn’t have to be dragged down to the lingerie section and awkwardly stand by the side as girls his age whispered and giggled at him.

Daichi got a couple of comfortable-looking shirts and two pairs of jeans that looked like they wouldn’t cut off the blood flow in his legs. He also got some practice gear for the upcoming training camp with Nekoma and the others.

“Doesn’t Suga have this one in blue?” he mumbled.

On his hands was a black button up with tiny bits of stars that look more like dots scattered around it. There were also these thin white stripes on the edges of its breast pocket and collar. He remembered the silver-haired senior wearing it last year. Suga wanted to cheer him up after their loss to Date Kogyo and he insisted that he take him somewhere. “It would be bad if the captain himself was feeling down,” he reasoned.

They ended up watching some cheesy action movie that Noya would be proud of (it was a compromise; Sugawara wanted to watch some horror while Sawamura wanted to see something funny) and got some froyos before leaving.

Somehow—despite his initial disbelief—he actually went home with a smile on his face, feeling lighter than he had in days. Daichi had to hand it to him; his power of persuasion knows no bounds. At the end of the day, Suga really did know him best.

Daichi shrugged before tossing the shirt to the pile he was planning to try on.

The place where the dressing rooms were located was completely deserted—a pretty odd sight, considering that it was a Sunday. There were attendants loitering about, sure, but there was only a handful of them. (Perhaps it had something to do with the fact that they looked like they didn’t want to be bothered at all. Even the store manager looked bored out of his mind.)

Daichi settled for the stall on the very end of the dressing room and pulled the heavy curtain open. This was instantly followed by his eyes bulging out of its sockets and his basket noisily falling to the ground.

There, in what he thought was an empty dressing room, was Oikawa shoving his tongue down Iwaizumi’s throat.

Two heads turned, reacting to the loud sound. At the sight of Daichi standing there, Iwaizumi immediately tried to push Oikawa away. Though he did a great impression of a walking tomato, his stern face belied his resignation—as if he was already used to this happening. Oikawa, on the other hand, was as cool as a cucumber; he slowly moved his hand from under Iwaizumi’s shirt, as if he had all the time in the world. He looked at Daichi, and it hit him that Oikawa was waiting for him to say something.

He had no idea what to say. After seeing a display like that—and in a _dressing room_ , for goodness sakes! Weren’t they afraid of getting caught? This was the first time he’d seen something like this his entire life. Sure, there were times when his parents got affectionate in front of him, but never like this—and in public, too!

An image popped unbidden in his mind; a memory from long ago, resurfacing to the forefront of his mind like an outdated motion picture. He was buying swim trunks with his parents, and after finally picking the one that he wanted, he took advantage of their drifting eyes and headed straight to the dressing rooms to try them on. There, he saw a sight he’d never seen before: a redhead and a raven-haired boy were doing that thing couples do in the movies his mom loves to watch—only, they were making a lot of weird sounds.

Daichi must have made some sort of noise, because the next thing he knew, the boys were looking at him. The sight of Red’s pointy teeth and Raven’s blank stare had him running straight to his parents—shaken and determined never to speak about the experience ever again, regardless of all his parents’ prodding.

The experience must have been that soul-wrecking that his consciousness blocked that memory from his mind. Now that he’d walked in on another couple in the same position, his brain decided to be _helpful_ and remind him of his trauma.

“He’s staring into space…”

“Is he still breathing? His face is beginning to look pale.”

“Captain-kun?” He felt someone shaking his shoulder. “Sawamura, you still there?”

 _Yes,_ he would’ve liked to say. _At least, I think so._

“Maybe we should Heimlich him…?”

“He’s shocked, not choking to death, stupid Oikawa. This is all your fault.”

“How is this _my_ fault?” He sounded downright appalled.

There was a sound of skin hitting skin. “Well, who was the genius who pulled me here in the first place, huh?!”

“Ouch! That hurt, Iwa-chan~”

“Does it look like I care?!”

“No,” Oikawa’s tone suddenly shifted from playful to something more mischievous. “In fact, if remember correctly, you looked like you were having a pretty damn good time.”

That woke him up. _That’s dangerous territory._

“Uh, guys?” Daichi said tentatively, waiting for Iwaizumi to finish kicking Oikawa and Oikawa’s subsequent crocodile tears.

They looked at him. “Ah!” Oikawa exclaimed. “You’re alive, after all, Captain-kun! You had us worried for a minute there.”

“Are you okay?” Iwaizumi sounded genuinely concerned about him—for his health or for his sanity? He wasn’t quite sure.

“Yeah, just…” Daichi cleared his dry throat, eyes still averted. “I didn’t know you guys had that kind of relationship.”

It was their turn to look confused. “Wait, I thought everyone already knew?”

Oikawa shrugged at him. “I thought so, too. I mean, even Ushiwaka-chan knows and we all know that that boy’s an absolute dunce when it comes to having a social life.”  

The two looked at him again and Daichi suddenly felt the need to defend himself. “I just don’t make a habit of reading too much into things. It would be pretty hard to assume about these things, especially in our situation. Plus, I really thought you guys were just really close friends.”

“Huh?” Iwaizumi looked as if something just came to him. “Hold on. I thought you and that set—mmpfh!”

Huh?

“Well, isn’t this interesting,” Oikawa replied nonchalantly, as if there wasn’t an irate Iwaizumi struggling under his grip. His smile turned predatory. “I mean, given the state of your... _team_ , I’m kind of shocked that you couldn’t tell about me and Iwa-chan.”

Daichi furrowed his eyebrows. “‘The state of my team’? What do you mean by that?”

He merely gave him an enigmatic smirk.

Oikawa purposefully just opened a can of worms Daichi didn’t even know existed. He didn’t know whether he should thank the guy or just stuff him in a bag full of balls.

 _Volleyballs_ , that is. Not—not the other kind of… balls.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no one noticed the cameo, right? right? yes? good.
> 
> i couldn't resist. i'm so sorry. however, i make no promises.

**Author's Note:**

> will be updating regularly (unless i get caught by Captain Thighs and then i'll have to run for my life).


End file.
